eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ein Tanz mit Drachen - Kapitel 32 - Jon VI
Jon VI ist das zweiunddreißigste Kapitel von Ein Tanz mit Drachen, dem zweiten Teil des fünften Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Jon Schnee. Zusammenfassung Jon Schnee bereitet eine Hilfsexpedition nach Hartheim vor, als ihn eine bedrohliche Nachricht von Ramsay Schnee erreicht. Er verkündet, nach Winterfell marschieren zu wollen und wird anschließend von einigen Schwarzen Brüdern niedergestochen. Synopsis Jon spricht bei Königin Selyse vor Jon Schnee versucht vergeblich, Königin Selyse Florent davon zu überzeugen, den Wildlingen, die in Hartheim festsitzen, zu helfen. Selbst das Argument, dass sich viele Frauen und Kinder unter den Hungernden befinden, lässt die Königin kalt. Sie ist der Meinung, sie könnten die zusätzlichen Wildlinge nicht ernähren, und sie seien auch für Stannis Baratheon unnütz, daher wäre es besser, wenn sie sterben und dann im Licht wiedergeboren würden. Sharin Baratheon ist anwesend, Flickenfratz sitzt vor dem Sitz der Königin, und hinter ihr wacht Ser Axell Florent. Melisandre von Asshai steht dicht am Feuer, und ihr Rubin am Hals pulsiert mit jedem Atemzug. Ihr Knappe Devan Seewert und zwei Wachen sind bei ihr. An der Wand stehen außerdem die Männer der Königin: Ser Malegorn von Rotteichen, Ser Benethon Sturmleiter, Ser Narbert Grandison, Ser Patrek vom Königsberg, Ser Dorden und Ser Brus Buckler. Seit die Wildlinge in der Schwarzen Festung sind, umgibt sich die Königin rund um die Uhr mit mehreren Rittern, worüber sich Tormund Riesentod bereits bei Jon lustig gemacht hat. Jon Schnee merkt, dass es sinnlos ist, die Königin umstimmen zu wollen, und dass die Nachtwache sich selbst um die Wildlinge kümmern muss, daher entschuldigt er sich bei der Königin und will sich verabschieden. Die Königin merkt jedoch, dass Jon trotz ihres Befehls an seinem Plan festhalten will, und erklärt, dass sich Jon eines Tages Stannis gegenüber verantworten müsse. Ser Malegorn fragt Jon, wer den Trupp anführen wird, und plötzlich springt Flickenfratz auf und meldet sich mit einem albernen Reim zu Wort, sodass alle im Saal lachen müssen, außer Jon. Er erklärt, dass er die Patrouille selbst anführen wird. Königin Selyse antwortet kühl, dass sie dann bald rührende Lieder über Jons Heldentat hören werden, dafür aber einen umsichtigeren Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache wählen können. Dann weist sie Ser Axell an, Gerrick Königsblut zu holen, der von der Königin wie ein Lord aus dem Süden hergerichtet worden ist. Die Königin erklärt, dass sie Gerrick den Titel "König der Wildlinge" verliehen habe, da dieser in direkter Linie von Raymun Rotbart abstamme und daher im Gegensatz zu Manke Rayder Recht habe, den Titel zu tragen. Jon weiß von Tormund, dass Gerrick in Wirklichkeit lediglich von Raymun Rotbarts jüngerem Bruder Roter Rabe abstammt und dass Abstammungen ohnehin keine Bedeutung haben für das Freie Volk, wie Ygritte ihm einst erklärt hat, behält dies aber für sich. Die Königin erklärt weiterhin, dass Gerrick die Hand seiner ältesten Tochter an Ser Axell Florent geben wird, und dass auch seine anderen beiden Töchter Ritter aus dem Süden heiraten werden, die mittlere Ser Brus und die jüngste Ser Malegorn. Darüber hinaus will die Königin Val mit Ser Patrek verheiraten, woraufhin Jon sie darauf hinweist, dass es bei den Wildlingen üblich ist, dass der Freier seinen Mut unter Beweis stellen muss, indem er die Braut raubt. Ser Patrek lacht darüber, während die Königin Jon auffordert, Val zu ihr zu schicken, damit sie ihr die Pflichten einer Lady aus dem Süden beibringen könne. Jon würde gerne noch etwas anmerken, aber die Königin schickt ihn fort. Melisandre warnt Jon Jon eilt die Treppe des Königsturms hinunter, wird aber von Melisandre aufgehalten, die ihm hinterherruft. Jon will sich dem Gespräch entziehen, aber Melisandre fragt unbeeindruckt nach Geist. Jon erklärt, der Schattenwolf sei in seinen Gemächern, da die Königin ihn nicht in ihrer Nähe dulde und Jon es nicht wagt, Geist in der Festung frei herumlaufen zu lassen, solange Borroq und sein riesiger Eber auch dort sind. Der Leibwechsler soll Soren Schildbrecher nach Steintor begleiten, sobald die Wagen, die den Stamm von Devyn Seehundhäuter nach Grünwacht gebracht haben, wieder in der Schwarzen Festung sind. Bis dahin haben sich Borroq und sein Rieseneber in einer der alten Grüfte auf dem Totenhof der Festung eingerichtet. Melisandre will Jon davon überzeugen, von seiner Rettungsmission abzulassen, denn sie hat in den Feuern gesehen, dass die Schiffe und die Wildlinge bereits allesamt verloren sind. Jon erinnert Melisandre daran, dass sie schon oft falsch gelegen habe mit ihren Prophezeiungen und erwähnt das graue Mädchen, das Arya Stark sein sollte, die Dolche im Dunkeln und den Verheißenen Prinz. Weder Stannis sei bisher zurückgekehrt, noch Manke Rayder alias Rasselhemd oder Arya. Melisandre erwidert, dass all seine Fragen beantwortet werden würden, wenn die Zeit reif sei, und dann soll er nach ihr schicken, denn sie sei seine einzige Hoffnung. Jon antwortet, dass es die Hoffnung eines Narren sei, dann dreht er sich um und lässt Melisandre stehen. Jon bespricht sich mit Bowen Marsch und Othell Yarwyck Draußen auf dem Hof trifft Jon Leder, der ihm berichtet, dass Toregg bereits zurückgekehrt sei und seinen Vater Tormund für den Nachmittag angekündigt habe. Beide hatten ihren Stamm nach Eichenschild gebracht, wollen aber noch am selben Tag mit 80 Kriegern wieder zur Schwarzen Festung zurückkehren. Sie sollen Jon nach Hartheim begleiten, wenngleich sich Jon immer noch nicht sicher ist, wie viele Männer er überhaupt mitnehmen soll auf diese Mission. Entweder reitet er mit wenigen Männern und ist dann schnell in Hartheim, oder aber er nimmt Vorräte und Wagen mit, dann brauchen sie aber länger. Jon macht sich aber am meisten Sorgen darüber, wie sie den langsamen Rückweg mit einem Treck mit Tausenden Hungernden und Kranken überstehen sollen. Leder erklärt, dass Toregg vermutlich bei Ungeheuer sei, denn er habe sich in eins der Milchmädchen verliebt. Jon denkt bei sich, dass Toregg eher Val begehrt. Jon blickt zur Mauer und sieht, dass ein weiterer Schneesturm aufziehen könnte, dann geht er zur Waffenkammer, vor der Mully und Folke frierend Wache halten. Als Jon fragt, warum sie nicht drinnen in der Wärme sind, erwidern die beiden, dass Geist so wild ist wie sie ihn noch nie erlebt haben. Selbst als Jon in seine Kammer kommt, bleibt Geist unruhig und trabt von einer Ecke in die andere. Jon denkt, dass es an Borroqs Keiler liegt, den der Schattenwolf wittert. Auch Mormonts Rabe scheint aufgeregt zu sein, denn er schreit immer wieder "Schnee". Jon lässt Satin Feuer anzünden und schickt ihn dann los, um Bowen Marsch, Othell Yarwyck und etwas Gewürzwein zu holen. Dann schaut sich Jon zum wiederholten Mal die Karten des Landes Jenseits der Mauer an. Der schnellste Weg nach Hartheim führt von Ostwacht an der See die Küste entlang, wo der Wald nicht so dicht ist, außerdem würden die Riesen in Ostwacht vermutlich helfen. Der direkte Weg von der Schwarzen Festung aus würde dahingegen mitten durch den Verfluchten Wald führen, und Jon fürchtet, dass der Schnee dort schon viel höher liegt als südlich der Mauer. Marsch und Yarwyck erscheinen, und der Erste Baumeister ist mürrisch, weil er zu wenige Arbeiter hat und die Männer des Freien Volks mehr Ärger machen als von Nutzen sind. Jon denkt, dass sowohl Marsch als auch Yarwyck zwar immer ihre ehrliche Meinung sagen, dafür aber zu viel zu voreingenommen sind. Jon weiß stets schon vorher, was sie sagen werden. So hatte Yarwyck sich darüber beschwert, dass Steintor zu abgelegen liege, um Soren Schildbrecher zu kontrollieren, und Bowen Marsch kritisiert, dass die Schwarze Festung von zwei Seiten von Wildlingen umzingelt sei, wenn Tormund Eichenschild und Morna Weißmaske Königintor besetzen sollte. Außerdem behauptet Othell Yarwyck, Borroq könne mit den unzähligen Wildschweinen nördlich von Steintor ein eigenes Schweineheer aufstellen. Berg Raureif und Reiftor sind immer noch nicht besetzt, und Jon hat die beiden um ihre Meinung gefragt, welchem der verbliebenen Wildlingshäuptlinge er die Burgen überantworten soll: übrig sind noch Brogg, Gavin der Händler, das Große Walross, Harl der Jägersmann, Harl der Hübsche, der Blinde Doss und Ygon Altvater, dessen Stamm allerdings größtenteils von ihm selbst und seinen 18 Frauen abstammt. Bereits bei der Aufzählung hatte Bowen Marsch ihn unterbrochen und ihm erklärt, dass keiner von ihnen geeignet sei, denn sie alle sollten besser hängen für die Verbrechen, die sie in der Vergangenheit begangen haben. Yarwyck hatte ihm zugestimmt. Nun hören sich die beiden Jons Bericht seiner Audienz bei der Königin an, sind dann aber beide der Meinung, dass die Königin richtigliege. Bowen Marsch empfiehlt Jon sogar, so viele Wildlinge wie möglich auf die Rettungsmission zu schicken, denn dann seien sie sie ebenfalls los. Schnell merkt Jon, dass auch diese Unterredung hoffnungslos ist, und so bedankt er sich bei ihnen und schickt sie wieder fort. Verzweifelt denkt Jon, dass er Männer wie Maester Aemon oder Samwell Tarly, Qhorin, Jeor Mormont oder Donal Noye bräuchte. Als sie alle hinausgehen, sieht Jon, dass die große Treppe zur Mauer fast bis zum ersten Absatz zugeschneit ist, was bedeutet, dass auch die Eiszellen darunter begraben sind. In den Eiszellen befinden sich immer noch die beiden Toten von dem Wehrholzbaumhain und Cregan Karstark sowie drei weitere Gefangene. Jon weist an, dass zehn Burschen und Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun die Zellen wieder frei graben sollen. Die Arbeit ist schnell erledigt, und dann will Jon die Gefangenen verlegen, bevor sie wieder eingeschneit werden und womöglich in ihren Zellen ersticken. Cregan Karstark hat in letzter Zeit angefangen nachts zu heulen und die Burschen, die ihm Essen bringen wollten, mit gefrorenem Kot zu bewerfen. Jon gibt Anweisung, ihn im Turm des Kommandanten unterzubringen. Cregan tritt und beißt nach den Wachen, ist letztlich aber zu geschwächt, um sich zu wehren. Auch die anderen drei Gefangenen werden verlegt, aber die beiden Toten lässt Jon angekettet in den Eiszellen. Er hatte gehofft, von ihnen etwas über die Wiedergänger in Erfahrung zu bringen, aber sie sind einfach tot geblieben. Jon erhält eine falsche Botschaft von Ramsay Tormund Riesentod trifft tatsächlich am Nachmittag ein, allerdings nur mit 50 statt mit 80 Kriegern. Tormund hat schon von Gerricks Ernennung zum "König der Wildlinge" gehört und macht sich nun über ihn und seine Abstammung lustig. Jon will mit Tormund über den Marsch nach Hartheim reden, denn er möchte, dass sie beide bei der Besprechung in der Schildhalle später einer Meinung sind. Da aber erscheint Klydas ganz aufgeregt in der Waffenkammer und bringt Jon eine Nachricht. Auf der Pergamentrolle steht als Anrede Bastard, und das Siegel besteht aus rosa Wachs, stammt also von Haus Bolton. Ramsay Bolton teilt Jon in dem Pergament mit, dass er Stannis Baratheon nach einer siebentägigen Schlacht besiegt und Lichtbringer an sich gerissen habe. Außerdem behauptet er, die Köpfe von Stannis' Mitstreitern auf den Zinnen Winterfells aufgespießt zu haben. Stannis sei ein Lügner gewesen, genauso wie Jon, der Manke Rayder nicht verbrannt habe, sondern ihn nach Winterfell geschickt hat, um Arya Stark zu entführen. Nun fordert er Jon auf, ihm seine Braut zurückzugeben, und wenn Jon Manke Rayder zurückhaben wolle, müsse er ihn holen kommen, denn er habe ihn in einen Käfig gesperrt, damit der gesamte Norden sehen könne, dass Jon ein Lügner sei. Er habe Manke Rayder außerdem einen Mantel aus den Häuten seiner sechs Frauen genäht. Neben Arya fordert Ramsay außerdem noch die Herausgabe von Königin Selyse, Sharin, Melisandre, Val, Ungeheuer und Theon Graufreud, und nur dann werde er der Nachtwache keine Schwierigkeiten machen. Am Ende droht er damit, Jon das Herz herauszureißen und es zu essen. Unterschrieben hat Ramsay mit "Rechtmäßiger Lord von Winterfell". Nachdem Jon den Brief gelesen hat, merkt Tormund sofort, dass er sehr schockierend ist. Jon schickt Mully und Satin los, damit sie Klydas zurück in seine Gemächer begleiten, damit er sich mit Tormund alleine besprechen kann. Tormund versteht nicht, wie Manke Rayder bei Ramsay sein soll, wo er doch verbrannt worden ist, aber Jon klärt ihn trotzdem nicht über Melisandres Blendzauber auf. Dann erinnert sich Jon an ihre Worte: sie hatte vorausgesehen, dass die Wahrheit aus dem Himmel kommt, wie ein Rabe im Sturm. Jon zweifelt nicht daran, dass Ramsay lügt, aber es steckt auch viel Wahrheit in dem Brief. Jon muss an seine Geschwister denken, weiß aber auch um den Eid, dass die Nachtwache nicht in die Konflikte der Sieben Königslande eingreifen dürfen, denn das wäre Hochverrat. Jon will seinen Plan ändern, dann reden er und Tormund zwei Stunden lang. Jon will mit den Wildlingen nach Winterfell ziehen Als sie schließlich fertig sind, haben Hareth und Rory Folke und Mully bereits als Wache abgelöst. Jon weist die beiden an mitzukommen, doch Geist schiebt er zurück in die Waffenkammer, denn es könnte sein, dass Borroq ebenfalls in der Schildhalle sein wird. Die Schildhalle gehört zu den älteren Teilen der Schwarzen Festung. Sie ist ein langer, zugiger Speisesaal aus dunklem Stein, dessen Eichenbalken sich im Laufe der Jahrhunderte vom Rauch schwarz gefärbt haben. Hier hingen früher all die Schilde derjeniger Ritter, die ihre alten Titel abgelegt hatten, um der Nachtwache beizutreten, und wenn sie starben, verbrannte man diese Schilde ihrer alten Familie mit ihnen.Die hier beschriebenen Schildzeichen entsprechen folgenden Häusern: Falken für Haus Arryn, Adler für Haus Mallister, Drachen für Haus Targaryen, Greifen für Haus Connington, Sonnen für Haus Karstark, Hirsche für Haus Baratheon, Wölfe für Haus Stark, Würme für Haus Toland, Mantikore für Haus Lorch, Stiere für Haus Prester, Bäume für Haus Esch, Haus Schwarzhain, Haus Tallhart, Haus Steinbaum oder Haus Marbrand, Blumen für Haus Florent, Harfen, Speere für Haus Starkspeer, Krebse für Haus Celtigar, Kraken für Haus Graufreud, rote Löwen und goldene Löwen für Haus Lennister, Haus Grandison und Haus Jast und geschachtete Löwen, Eulen für Haus Mertyns, Lämmer für Haus Schurwerth, Jungfrauen für Haus Peiper und Wassermänner für Haus Manderly, Hengste für Haus Bracken und Haus Ryswell, Sterne für Haus Peckelden und Haus Tempelheim, Eimer für Haus Wull, Schildbuckel für Haus Schiefer, gehäutete Männer für Haus Bolton und gehängte Männer für Haus Trant und brennende Männer, Langschwerter, Schildkröten für Haus Estermont, Einhörner für Haus Brax, Bären für Haus Mormont, Federkiele für Haus Fünfrosen, Spinnen für Haus Borrell, Schlangen für Haus Paege und Skorpione für Haus Qorgyl. Da sich jedoch mit der Zeit immer weniger Ritter entschlossen, sich der Nachtwache anzuschließen, wurde dieser ritterliche Speisesaal schließlich aufgegeben und die Ritter aßen fortan mit den anderen Schwarzen Brüdern im großen Speisesaal zusammen. Im dritten Jahrhundert wurde die Halle dann fast gar nicht mehr genutzt, sodass der Saal mittlerweile dunkel, schmutzig und unwirtlich ist, dazu schwer zu beheizen, und der Keller ist mit Ratten verseucht. Allerdings bietet der Saal Platz für 200-300 Männer. Als Jon und Tormund nun die Halle betreten, beginnt ein unheilvolles Murmeln unter den Männern. Es sind fünfmal mehr Wildlinge in der Halle als Schwarze Brüder. Jon und Tormund besteigen ein altes Podest am Ende der Halle, und nachdem Jon vergeblich versucht für Ruhe zu sorgen, bläst Tormund in sein Kriegshorn. Links neben Jon sitzen Othell Yarwyck inmitten seiner Baumeister und Bowen Marsch mit Docht Schnibbelstock, Linkshand Leo und Alf. Zu seiner Rechten sieht er Soren Schildbrecher, Gavin den Händler, Harl den Hübschen, Ygon Altvater und dessen Frauen, Wied Wanderer und Borroq in einer Ecke. Nur zwei Männer der Königin sind gekommen: Ser Narbert und Ser Benethon Sturmleiter. Jon berichtet von Hartheim, den dort festsitzenden Wildlingen und den Wiedergängern, die sie angreifen sowie von den untergegangenen Schiffen, die er zur Rettung losgeschickt hat. Daher will er nun Hilfe über Land schicken, oder sie werden alle sterben. Jon erklärt, dass er diese Expedition gerne selbst angeführt hätte, wobei just in diesem Moment Melisandre in der Halle erscheint. Jon führt weiterhin aus, dass Tormund die Expedition an seiner statt anführen wird. Nachdem Borroq Jon provozierend fragt, ob er sich mit seinem Hund in der Schwarzen Festung verkriechen wolle, liest Jon der Halle Ramsays Brief vor, woraufhin ein großer Tumult ausbricht. Diesmal muss Tormund zweimal in sein Kriegshorn blasen, bis wieder Ruhe einkehrt. Dann erklärt Jon, dass die Nachtwache keine Partei ergreifen dürfe, daher werde er alleine nach Winterfell ziehen, um Ramsay für seine Worte zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, es sei denn, es gäbe Männer, die freiwillig mit ihm kommen würden. Sofort springen Soren Schildbrecher, Wied Wanderer, Toregg, Brogg, Harl der Jägersmann, Harl der Hübsche, Ygon Altvater, der Blinde Doss und sogar das Große Walross auf und melden sich lautstark zu Wort, während Yarwyck, Marsch und ihre Männer leise aus der Halle schleichen. Jon wird niedergestochen Tormund klopft Jon auf den Rücken und gratuliert ihm zu seiner Ansprache, dann erklärt er, er solle Met kommen lassen, um die Männer endgültig für sich zu gewinnen. Jon bemerkt, dass auch Melisandre und die Männer der Königin gegangen sind, dann fühlt er sich verpflichtet, der Königin Bericht zu erstatten, also überlässt er Tormund das Gelage und geht mit Hareth und Rory hinaus. Draußen hören sie plötzlich den lauten Todesschrei eines Mannes, der von Hardins Turm her kommt. Wun Wun schleift brüllend die blutende Leiche eines Mannes hinter sich her, während der Schwertarm des Mannes abgetrennt im Schnee liegt. Der Riese blutet ebenfalls aus zahlreichen Wunden an Bauch und Arm, aber dennoch schlägt er den toten Körper immer wieder gegen den harten Stein des Turms, sodass Blut und Knochen in alle Richtungen fliegen. An Mantel und Wappen kann Jon erkennen, dass es Ser Patrek vom Königsberg ist. Da der Riese nicht auf Jon hört und sich schon eine Menge Männer am Turm eingefunden haben, befiehlt Jon, eine Reihe zu bilden, damit nicht einer der Männer der Königin auf die Idee kommt, Ser Patrek zu rächen. Wun Wun brüllt erneut und reißt der Leiche auch noch den anderen Arm ab, sodass Jon Leder auffordert, den Riesen in der Alten Sprache zu beruhigen. Jon dreht sich zu den Männern um und will nach einem Horn suchen, dabei sieht er, wie Docht Schnibbelstock einen Dolch gezogen hat. Gerade will er ihn und die anderen auffordern, die Waffen wegzustecken, da sie dem Riesen wie eine Bedrohung vorkommen müssen, doch da sticht Docht unvermittelt zu und trifft Jon am Hals. Als er ein zweites Mal zusticht, sagt er die Worte "für die Wache". Jon will nach Langklaue greifen, doch ist er zu benommen. Dann steht Bowen Marsch plötzlich mit Tränen in den Augen vor ihm, und mit den gleichen Worten rammt auch er Jon einen Dolch in den Bauch. Ein dritter Dolch trifft ihn zwischen den Schulterblättern, den vierten spürt er bereits nicht mehr. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Jon Schnee Kategorie:Kapitel, die in der Schwarzen Festung spielen Ein Tanz mit Drachen: Kapitel 32